freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Clothing
=Clothing= |- |Artisan’s outfit ||1 gp ||4 lb.(1) |- |Cleric’s vestments ||5 gp ||6 lb.(1) |- |Cold weather outfit ||8 gp ||7 lb.(1) |- |Courtier’s outfit ||30 gp ||6 lb.(1) |- |Entertainer’s outfit ||3 gp ||4 lb.(1) |- |Explorer’s outfit ||10 gp ||8 lb.(1) |- |Monk’s outfit ||5 gp ||2 lb.(1) |- |Noble’s outfit ||75 gp ||10 lb.(1) |- |Peasant’s outfit ||1 sp ||2 lb.(1) |- |Royal outfit ||200 gp ||15 lb.(1) |- |Scholar’s outfit ||5 gp ||6 lb.(1) |- |Traveler’s outfit ||1 gp ||5 lb.(1) Artisan’s Outfit This outfit includes a shirt with buttons, a skirt or pants with a drawstring, shoes, and perhaps a cap or hat. It may also include a belt or a leather or cloth apron for carrying tools. Cleric’s Vestments These ecclesiastical clothes are for performing priestly functions, not for adventuring. Cold Weather Outfit A cold weather outfit includes a wool coat, linen shirt, wool cap, heavy cloak, thick pants or skirt, and boots. This outfit grants a +5 circumstance bonus on Fortitude saving throws against exposure to cold weather. Courtier’s Outfit This outfit includes fancy, tailored clothes in whatever fashion happens to be the current style in the courts of the nobles. Anyone trying to influence nobles or courtiers while wearing street dress will have a hard time of it (–2 penalty on Charisma-based skill checks to influence such individuals). If you wear this outfit without jewelry (costing an additional 50 gp), you look like an out-of-place commoner. Entertainer’s Outfit This set of flashy, perhaps even gaudy, clothes is for entertaining. While the outfit looks whimsical, its practical design lets you tumble, dance, walk a tightrope, or just run (if the audience turns ugly). Explorer’s Outfit This is a full set of clothes for someone who never knows what to expect. It includes sturdy boots, leather breeches or a skirt, a belt, a shirt (perhaps with a vest or jacket), gloves, and a cloak. Rather than a leather skirt, a leather overtunic may be worn over a cloth skirt. The clothes have plenty of pockets (especially the cloak). The outfit also includes any extra items you might need, such as a scarf or a wide-brimmed hat. Monk’s Outfit This simple outfit includes sandals, loose breeches, and a loose shirt, and is all bound together with sashes. The outfit is designed to give you maximum mobility, and it’s made of high-quality fabric. You can hide small weapons in pockets hidden in the folds, and the sashes are strong enough to serve as short ropes. Noble’s Outfit This set of clothes is designed specifically to be expensive and to show it. Precious metals and gems are worked into the clothing. To fit into the noble crowd, every would-be noble also needs a signet ring (see Adventuring Gear, above) and jewelry (worth at least 100 gp). Peasant’s Outfit This set of clothes consists of a loose shirt and baggy breeches, or a loose shirt and skirt or overdress. Cloth wrappings are used for shoes. Royal Outfit This is just the clothing, not the royal scepter, crown, ring, and other accoutrements. Royal clothes are ostentatious, with gems, gold, silk, and fur in abundance. Scholar’s Outfit Perfect for a scholar, this outfit includes a robe, a belt, a cap, soft shoes, and possibly a cloak. Traveler’s Outfit This set of clothes consists of boots, a wool skirt or breeches, a sturdy belt, a shirt (perhaps with a vest or jacket), and an ample cloak with a hood.